This invention relates to a combined wristwatch and radiotelephone, and more particularly to a wristwatch which can be converted temporarily to a form suitable for use as a hand-held radiotelephone.
Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,818 shows a wristwatch which can be removed from the user's wrist and temporarily reconfigured for use as a hand-held radiotelephone. The Olsen apparatus has many desirable features, but it would also be desirable to have a structure which formed the same definite, predetermined shape each time the structure is reconfigured as a radiotelephone. This would tend to give the article a more substantial "feel" when used as a radiotelephone, thereby making the article more acceptable and attractive to at least some users. This would also tend to give the radiotelephone configuration a reliable shape which does not require repeated adjustment for comfort.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a wristwatch radiotelephone which can be made to positively assume a definite shape of a first kind when configured for use as a wristwatch, and which can similarly be made to positively assume a definite shape of a second kind when configured for use as a radiotelephone.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide a wristwatch radiotelephone which can be made to positively assume a predetermined curved shape when configured for use as a wristwatch, and which can be made to positively assume a predetermined elongated shape when configured for use as a radiotelephone.